


Distractions, Distractions

by cephalopod_groupie



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Licking, M/M, Romance, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 14:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3293855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cephalopod_groupie/pseuds/cephalopod_groupie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann decides to tease Newton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions, Distractions

Hermann had to make a decision he thought he would never have to make. A decision that he once would have considered beneath him, unworthy of his prestige as a great mathematician. A decision whether or not to tease Newton in a very lascivious manner. He came up behind him and kissed him just below his right ear. Newton leant his head back and moaned roughly, his mouth gaping. 

“I do believe I've found your favorite erogenous zone,” Hermann said gruffly as he snaked his hands around Newt’s chest. 

“I think,” Newton said even though he was having trouble doing just that, “I think this is probably two or maybe...three on the list.” 

“I’m sure,” Hermann said sarcastically. “Do you have them entered into a spreadsheet?” he added as he repeated the action. 

“No,” Newton chuckled, leaning back into Hermann’s touch. But a moment later there was nothing to lean into.

“Hey, what was that, dude?! You get me fired up and then just leave. F-you.” Hermann smirked over his shoulder as he hurried back over to his chalkboards. Newton grumbled to himself for a while and then they were once again absorbed by silence. When Newton was cleaning off his hands he decided to have his revenge. He very cautiously tip-toed over to Hermann and got up on the ladder behind him. Before Hermann could even squawk, Newt had placed a kiss on the back of Hermann’s neck. Hermann was very smug as he felt the tip of Newton’s tongue on his ear.

“I hardly think licking behind my ear like a little kitten will distract– _ooh!_ ” 

“Sorry dude, what was that?” he asked in mock innocence. 

The repeated flicks and swipes of Newton’s tongue in just the right place caused Hermann's eyelids to flicker half shut. He did not want to give Newton the satisfaction of knowing the effect he was having, but there was no denying the pleasure it gave him.

“Oh, don’t play innocent,” Hermann said, his voice catching. 

“You started it.” Hermann didn’t have much of a response to give. He was too lost in Newton’s delicate tonguing. He nearly fell off the ladder when Newton was suddenly gone.

“You guttersnipe!” Newton threw his head back as he laughed. He sat at his desk to work on some data, smiling and shaking his head as he began to type. Meanwhile Hermann planned his counterattack. Seeing his own long fingers drumming on the chalkboard before him gave him the idea. Newton, whether he admitted it or not, adored Hermann’s fingers. The biologist was concentrating so intently he didn’t see Hermann walking up behind him. Hermann licked his lips and began to lean over. Firmly planting his cane on the floor, he reached forward and dug his fingers into Newt’s upper thigh. Newton gasped. 

“Shit, dude, you scared the fuck out of me,” Newton said, closing his eyes. He groaned as Hermann massaged his leg. It felt so good to have Hermann’s beautiful, strong fingers working into the muscles. They’d both been standing all day as usual. Newton lost himself in the sensation. He felt the mathematician's cool cheek on his warm, unshaven one. Hermann’s name hung on his lips.

“I didn’t quite catch that?”

“Ok, that’s it,” Newton said, snapping himself out of the aroused trance. He grabbed a hold on Hermann’s arm, wrenching him forward and onto his lap with a yelp. He steadied the man with one arm around his thin back and grabbed his hip. With is other hand he roughly turned Hermann’s face away so he could kiss the man’s jawline. Hermann bared his neck willingly. 

“D-do what you were doing before, Newton.”

“What?”

“The...licking...it was most comforting. It rather enflamed me.”

“You think I don’t know how to drive you wild yet?” Newton teased the back of Hermann’s earlobe with the tip of his tongue. Hermann practically whimpered. He wrapped an arm up and around Newt’s shoulder. 

“Oh, I know you do, darling,” Hermann whispered hoarsely. But their hearts practically leapt out of their chests when Tendo walked in.

“Say Hermann, I had a couple questions about your most recent report oooooook,” he ended by turning on his heal. “Get a door for this place so you can lock it, dudes,” he added.

“Mr. Choi, wait!” Hermann called after him as he got up.

“Too late, babe,” Newton said, wiping his lips with his thumb. 

“Why is it that our amorous afternoons always coincide with someone actually coming to see us?”

“Good thing it was Tendo again because it only makes him laugh,” Newton answered his rhetorical question. Hermann looked at Newton and sighed; a sly expression returned to his face. 

“Come here you rascal,” Hermann said with a wicked smile. Newton sauntered over, biting his lip and smirking. Hermann pulled him in for a thorough snog. 

“Wanna take this somewhere else?” Newton asked when they broke for air.

“Here is perfectly fine,” Hermann said as he tapped Newt on the nose with the sleek golden curve of his cane’s handle. Newton gently pulled the cane closer and kissed it. 


End file.
